


Hear Me Roar

by iwillstayalive



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons, Fights, Fire, Flying, Gen, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “Charles!”, Moira screamed while following him through the field on the top of the mountain where his dragons were resting. “Charles, you can’t go! The most important person in the world can’t go to the most dangerous place in the world.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert & Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hear Me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago I adapted this scene for a malec fic...so I thought, why not for cherik ;)

“Charles!”, Moira screamed while following him through the field on the top of the mountain where his dragons were resting. “Charles, you can’t go! The most important person in the world can’t go to the most dangerous place in the world.”

Charles turned around then, blue eyes wide with worry and gesticulating. “And what would you have me do? Leave them to die?”

It was just typical, _fucking typical_ for Erik to try and prove something, to him, to the world, and now to Sebastian Shaw of the existence of the white walkers and the threat they represented for the whole Continent. Screw Charles plans to take his rightful place as the ruler of The Seven Kingdoms, that would stop mattering if they were dead, if he was dead.

So Erik, of course, decided that the best course of action was to put himself and their friends—Darwin, Angel, Sean, Alex, his own sister Raven—in a life or death situation to prove him and helping Charles on his way to the throne. 

Moira, his advisor, stared at him with pleading eyes. “I want you to do nothing Charles. Sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do.”

Charles turned around and made his way to his dragon Libelle, mounting her and holding on tight to her scales. “You told me to do nothing before and it didn’t work,” he told Moira calmly, looking at the horizon and then back at her, eyes hard and resolute, the decision made. “Never again.” 

He took a deep breath. 

“Sōvegon.” _Fly._

With high shrieks, his dragons approached the edge of the cliff at the command and launched themselves into the sky, taking them probably to the most dangerous place in the world, to save the stupidest man in the world, his friends. The things he does for love.

Carles only hopes he isn’t late.

Distantly, the image of Moira and her resigned face, standing on the edge of the cliff watching him fly to certain death and probably throwing everything they’ve worked for, sears in his mind.

* * *

The growls and groans from the white walkers are the only things Erik can focus on while fighting the big horde. He realized they were closing on them, cornering them, their intent on eating them alive, or turn them clearly on their faces. The _no living_ faces. 

“Fall back!”, Erik screamed at his friends, urging them. He felt his back hit another back and screamed, ready to tear down the walker that had sneaked upon him, when he realized it was only Raven, both of them stopping their weapons in time. 

It was in that moment, with the deafening sound of the white walker's grunts and his friends’ screams of battle, that probably this chaotic scenery was the last thing Erik is going to hear and see before he dies.

_What a way to go._

They were crowded on an ice little cliff, white walkers everywhere and trying to climb to get to them. Fighting simultaneously, their swords and hits trying to delay the threat, waiting for a miracle to happening.

For Charles to come to their aid. 

Maybe the messenger crow didn’t make it in time to Charles. Maybe he won’t come, after all, he owes them nothing. Well, only to his sister, but they spent too many years apart. Maybe he’s coming and won’t make it, either. There are too many possibilities to think about and all of them end with them dying on this cliff at the mercy of the walkers. 

Erik takes a deep breath and grips his sword tighter, resolved on not going down without a fight.

It is in that moment with walkers approaching and back to back with his friends when he hears it and feels every single hair in his body stand despite the freezing temperatures. Just in time, he crunches down for fire and roars to fill their surroundings, dragons burning every white walker in their path. 

He looks up and sees Charles riding Libelle, while also commanding his other dragons, Dae, and Embers. It’s inexplicable the feeling he gets watching Charles in all his majestic glory, circling the icy field and incinerating the enemy. 

He gives another lap and then burns a path towards them, burning any walker that dared to stand in his way. Libelle roars, crawling her way up the cliff they were at—don’t ask Erik how— and spits fire to all the walkers around them. 

It’s time to leave.

Everyone gathers their weapons and bag, with the walker they’re taking as evidence for King Shaw, as they get closer to the dragon, minding the fire coming out of his mouth. Just then, Charles peeks over it and he lets out a breath of relief at seeing Erik, his sister, and friends unharmed.

He offers his gloved hand to Erik to pull him up on Libelle’s back and he lets himself feel hope for the first time since the attack started, looking up at Charles’ determined expression, cheeks blushed because of the cold and his outstretched hand for him.

It seemed they were gonna make it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this wasn't beta so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :) let me know what you think!


End file.
